despicablemefandomcom-20200223-history
Silas Ramsbottom
Silas Ramsbottom is a supporting character in Despicable Me 2. He is the director of the Anti-Villain League and the boss of Agent Lucy Wilde. Plot Despicable Me 2 Unable to identify the thief of the PX-41 serum, Silas Ramsbottom orders agent Lucy Wilde to bring Gru in. When Lucy Wilde came back with Gru, Tom and Stuart to the Anti-Villain League, Silas Ramsbottom introduces Gru to the group. Then he introduces himself, which made the two Minions explode with laughter because of his name, "bottom". He orders Lucy Wilde to explain to Gru what had happened and a video about the PX-41 . Gru does not accept the job intially. Silas Ramsbottom later has a discussion with Gru and Lucy in the AVL headquarters. Gru, during this meeting, because of Margo falling in love with Antonio, adamently insists to Ramsbottom that the one who stole the serum was El Macho. Silas, confused, points out in frustration that the claim was baseless without any evidence. Lucy intervenes and tells Ramsbottom that duo discover the PX-41 serum in Floyd Eagle-san's posession. Gru leaves flustered and Ramsbottom remains annoyed by the entire meeting. The next morning, Silas and his agents arrest Floyd Eagle-san after finding the PX-41 serum in Eagle Hair Club. Floyd informs Gru that Lucy will be transferred to the AVL's Australian branch and tells the supervillain that he can go back to his lane of jams and jellies. Silas later attends the wedding of Gru and Lucy. He dances with Natalie when the Minions play YMCA. Appearance and Abilities Silas Ramsbottom is a plump, brunette man with a brown striped suit, striped brown pants, a white collar shirt, and a blue necktie. It is unknown what his abilities are, but he is the head director of the Anti-Villains League and that he is probably an English man. Trivia *Silas points out that if Gru hadn't retired after the Moon heist, he would have been a League Target. *The Minions laugh at his last name Ramsbottom, resembling "bottom". *Silas has a butler that appears giving him tea while he was introducing Gru to the Anti-Villain-League. *Most fans don't notice it, but Silas Ramsbottom could be rude in some sort of manner. (especially to Gru, possibly because he was a previous villain) **An example is when Gru hasn't even finished talking about being taken into the AVL, he immediately talks about the AVL without hesitation. **Another example is when Gru found the PX-41 serum in Floyd Eagle-san's store, he thanks him for "nothing", even though Gru was the one who found the serum. **He also possibly moved Lucy to Australia without even asking her, as Lucy would stay if she was asked to be moved (because of Gru). **He openly mocked Gru's line of jams and jellies, which he hasn't even tasted nor seen yet. *Gru calls him Mr. Sheepsbutt, because sheep is an animal similar to a ram, and bottom means butt. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:One-time Characters